New School, New Friends, New Love
by Dangerous Kitty
Summary: Goten starts to got to school. He has no friends. What happen's when he meets a hot guy named Trunks? Will they fall in love. Find out here!
1. Meet Trunks

**Goten's P.O.V**

_At School - First Day -_

...

I was walking through the halls of my new school. I was home school up till this year. I had no friends. That was one reason my mom is letting me go to Orange Star High. I looked at my schuduel. For first period I had math. The teacher is . I forwned. I had no idea were the classroom was. I looked around to see if anyone else was in the hallway. My eyes widen at what I saw.

There stood a HOT guy. Yes. I'm gay. Get over it. This isn't the 50's. He had violet hair and blue eyes. I could tell by just looking at him that he worked out. He was wearing a black T-shirt and light blue jeans. I could feel my mouth water at the sight of him. I got up the courage and walked over to him.

"Hi. I'm new here and I was wondering what room was is in?" I asked.

He turned around and smiled at me. I could feel myself blush. I looked into his blue eyes. I could feel myself getting lost in them. I was snapped out of my thoughts when he began to speak.

"I have her for first period as well. We can go together." He said smiling.

"Okay..." I said blushing a little more.

"I'm Trunks by the way." He said holding out his hand.

"I'm Goten." I said taking his hand.

I could of sworn I felt a spark when our hands touched. I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from blushing. I smiled at him. _'God he is so hot!' _I thought. I out my hand in my pocket.

"Well, we don't want to be late do we?" He asked smiling.

"No. We don't." I said with a smile of my own.

He smiled and turned around and started to walk off. I followed him. I couldn't help but let my gaze fall to his butt. I licked my lips. I shook my head. I ran and caught up to him. He turned his head and smiled at me. I smiled right back. We then came to a stop at a door. He opened it and walked in. I followed in suit. As soon as I walked in I saw that a lot of people started to talk to Trunks. _'Of course he was popular! I don't even have a chance...' _With that thought I pouted. I see a blonde haired girl come up to me smiling.

"Hi! I'm Marron." She said smiling.

"I'm Goten." I said smiling back.

I soon noticed a secretive smirk. I wonder what she is thinking?

"I saw the way you were looking at Trunks." She said smiling. "Oh don't worry. I won't tell." She said when she saw how worried I got.

"Good." I said looking around. "Hey? Where is the teacher?" I asked.

"Oh. She is a wreck. She never comes to class." Marron said shrugging.

"Oh." I said.

Marron and I ended up talking about a TV show called 'Pranked'. She said that she liked the show but she didn't like any others shows like that. I was surprised she liked just the one. I mean she was clearly a girl that was sweet and kind. As I continued to talk to her. Soon Trunks came over to us. I blushed when he smiled at me. I saw the smirk Marron sent me. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey! Goten I see you have meet Marron." Trunks said smiling.

"Yeah." I said smiling at him.

"Awsome!" Trunks said.

I smiled. Marron was looking at me. She was smiling. I could tell by just looking into her eyes she was trying to tell me something. Trunks turnes to Marron.

"Hey, how is your dad and mom? I haven't seen them in a while." Trunks asked.

"They are great actuelly. My mom is as usuel, being tuff and my dad is being the soft dad." She said smiling.

"That sounds like your parents." He said laughing.

I hated how he smiled at Marron. I know I just meet Trunks but I guess I have a crush on him. I mean who wouldn't! Trunks was hot! I soon notice Marron had said something.

"Sorry. What?" I asked blushing.

"I asked you if you wanted to go to a party this friday?" Marron said smiling.

"I don't know... I mean my mom is super strict. She barely alouds me to do anything." I said.

"Oh. Well, just saw you got a study date then. Oh and don't worry. We aren't the bad crowd. That is Ryan and the others." Trunks said sitting on the desk next to mine.

"I guess..." I said unsure.

"Don't worry Goten." Marron said smiling. "It's just a little get together." She continued.

"Okay..." I said still slightly unsure about the whole thing.

"Great! I can pick you up at eight this Friday." Trunks said smiling.

"Okay." I said blushing.

If I didn't know any better I would say I got a date with Trunks. But no that ain't possible.

"Oh Goten? Where do you live?" Trunks asked.

"Oh. Here." I said writing my address down and gave it to him.

I smiled right baxk at him. I then heard the bell ring. I looked at my schuduel. I had science next. The teacher was .

"Hey do you guys know were classroom is?" I asked.

"Here let me see." Trunks said smiling.

I handed him my schuduel. He smiled as he looked at it. As usuel. I was staring at his lips.

"We have all the same classes. So just follow me until you know where the classrooms are." Trunks said smirking.

"Okay..." I said blushing for the hundredth time today.

"Well, see you in fifth period Trunks, Goten! Bye!" Marron said walking out the door.

"Come on." Trunks said smiling.

I blushed when he grabbed my hand and ran out the door to our next class.

...

_At Home -_

...

I jumped off Nimbus and ran inside. I saw my brother and his family were over for dinner.

"Uncle Goten!" My niece Pan yelled.

I bented down and picked her up.

"Hi, Pan-chan." I said hugging her

"Hi!" She said cheerfully.

"Hey little bro." My brother said smiling.

"Hey big bro." I said smiling back.

Vidal walked in. She eyed me for minute before smiling.

"Goten meet a boy!" Vidal said smiling.

Yes. My family knew I was gay and was okay with it.

"How did you know!" I groaned.

"I had the same look on my face everytime I got a crush on a guy. It took a while for me to have that face for Gohan but oh well." She said picking Pan out of my arms.

"Hey!" Gohan said frowning.

Vidal and I bursted out laughing at this. My mom and dad soon came out fromthe kitchen.

"So? Did you have a good day at school?" My mom asked.

"He did! He meet a boy!" Pan yelled smiling.

My mom, Chichi, looked at me smiling. My dad, Goku, was doing the same.

"Really? Well, that is good!" Chichi said smiling.

"Yeah. Hey mom? Can I go to a party this Friday?" I asked.

Chichi's eyes narrowed. I knew what she was thinking.

"A party? No." Chichi said.

"Oh come on Mom! You let me out of school for a tornament. Goten just wants to hang out with his friends on Friday." Gohan said defending me.

Chichi started to think.

"Fine. But you got to make at least an A+ on your next test." Chichi said waving a finger in my face.

"Okay." I said smiling.

The rest of the night went on as normal as it could. I went to bed at nine. I started to think about Trunks. He was hot. I wonder if we could be more? Possible not. I just have a silly crush on him. I'll try to get over him. Oh well.

...

_**...Read And Review Please!...**_


	2. Accidentally Kiss

**Trunks' P.O.V**

_At School - Thursday - On The Way To Fifth Period -_

…. …. …. …. ….

I was in deep thought. I looked at Goten. He just started to go here. I have to admit. He was very cute. Yes, I'm gay. Get over it! This ain't the fifty's! I was kind of jealous on how Marron and Goten became close. I know that what I feel for Goten is just a silly crush but still. I might just barely know him but he was perfect. In every way. His beautiful brown eyes and his long jet black hair. I could also tell he worked out. He was really sweet as well. Goten was talking to Marron. He then turned to me and smiled. I felt my heart start to race at that smile.

"Trunks, you've been awfully quiet. Is something wrong?" He asked smiling at me.

"Everything is fine. I was just deep in thought." I said smiling at him.

"Oh. Okay…" He said frowning.

I gave him a smile. He smiled back. Marron was smiling at us. There was something in her eyes. Did she know? Of course not! She couldn't!

"So… Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Marron asked.

"A brother. His name is Gohan." Goten said smiling.

"Oh. What does he do? Does he still go to school or what?" Marron asked again.

"He is a professor at Orange Star College." Goten said.

"Oh. You must be proud of him." Marron continued.

"A little." Goten said shrugging.

I decided to join the conversation.

"Why just a little?" I asked.

"My mom wants me to as smart as him so she could have the perfect family." Goten said.

"Really? That doesn't even make you mad?" I asked.

Marron nodded as if she was wondering the same thing.

"No. I mean she just really wants to help me make better grades." Goten said smiling at me.

"But you make good grades already." Marron said.

"Yeah but she wants me to make an A+. But that can be understood. Every parent wants their kid to make good grades." Goten said.

"Well, I guess…?" I said.

"I mean don't you have a family member just like that?" He asked us.

"Do you mean the mother or brother part?" Marron asked.

"Both." He said smiling.

"I don't. But Trunks does." Marron said.

"Really?" Goten asked.

"Yeah. A little sister who gets everything she wants and a dad who pushes me to do stuff he likes." I said.

"Wow…" Goten said.

"I know right!" Marron said.

I rolled my eyes at her. She already knew my whole family. So what was the big deal? Really what? Goten just smiled and laughed at this. I couldn't help but smile as well. He was just too cute for his own good. I walked in front of them and turned around to walk backwards. Goten was just smiling at me. I blushed. He was blushing as well.

"Trunks! Lo-" Marron started.

She was cut off when someone ran into me. I fell over onto Goten. That is not all. Our lips were touching! My eyes widen. I was practically kissing him! I blushed and stood up. I could tell he was blushing as well. I helped him up. Well, this is awkward. I started to walk ahead of them. I raised my hand up and touched my lips. They were tingling. I knew my face was as red as a tomato. I looked behind me to see Goten and Marron whispering. Goten was still blushing. I felt jealousy when I saw Marron put her hand on his arm.

I wish I was the one feeling his muscles. They must feel nice. Very nice… I turned back around. I didn't know what to do about this crush...

…. …. …. …. ….

**Goten's P.O.V**

…. …. …. …. ….

"Trunks! Lo-" Marron started.

She was cut off when someone ran into Trunks when he was walking backwards and knocked him over. He fell on top of me. That's not all of it either. When he fell, his lips somehow ended up touching mine. I was blushing. He blushed as well. He stood. He then helped me up. My lips were tingling. I was still blushing. Trunk then turned around and started to walk ahead of me. I instantly felt sad. Marron looked at me. I could tell she knew how I felt.

"Are you okay?" She whispered.

"Yeah, I just wish he liked me back." I whispered looking down.

"Oh Goten! Trust me. He was blushing. So he has to like you back." She whispered.

"No he doesn't. He is straight! I mean he is too hot to be gay or bi-sexual." I said looking at Trunks.

She placed her hand on my arm. If anyone saw this they would think she was flirting with me.

"Goten… It's going to be okay. Trust me. He will come around soon." She said.

"Okay." I whispered.

"So… How were his lips?" She teased.

"Oh my Denda. They were so soft and warm." I said blushing.

"Someone is in love…" She teased.

"Oh shut up!" I said playfully pushing her.

She laughed at me. I smiled. In only three or maybe four days and she had already became my best friend. Trunks was also my best friend. I gave Marron a quick hug. We caught up to Trunks. He didn't really seem to be in a mood anymore. That just prove he didn't like the kiss. I felt hurt by that. I knew he didn't like me. But I guess I can handle being just friends. If not I won't know what I will do. I guess I would have to stop being his friend if that happens. But… I don't want that to happen! I want to be his friend. I looked at Trunks. I wish he liked me too.

"Um… Guys… I can't go to the party tomorrow night." Marron said winking at me.

I knew what she was doing. She was trying to get me alone with Trunks tomorrow night.

"Why?" Trunks asked.

"I got to go to a family reunion tomorrow night." She said.

"Oh. Well we will miss you at the party." I said.

Trunks nodded in agreement. Great. Now if I go to the party alone with Trunks it will be like date. I guess it's not that bad. But still. I hope nothing embarrassing happens at the party…

…. …. …. …. ….

_**Hi! So Sorry if this chapter was awful. Sorry is if it took too long. This is acutely the second time I am writing. My computer broke down and chapter two and three wasn't on it anymore. **_

…. …. …. …. ….

_**Read And Review Please!**_

…. …. …. …. ….


	3. Friday Night

**Goten's P.O.V**

_At Home - Friday -_

…. …. …. …. ….

Trunks is coming to pick me up in four hours. I had just gotten home from school. Gohan had suggested to go fishing. Everyone but Mom and Vidal was going. So I was getting my fishing pole. We were coming back in one hour. When I came downstairs, Gohan was putting a jacket on Pan. Pan smiled at me. She ran over to me and held out her arms. I laughed. I bent down and picked her up. Gohan frowned. He got up and walked over to Pan. She never let him finish putting on her jacket.

"Come here you!" Gohan said smiling.

"Okay… If you buy me Ice cream…" Pan said smiling brightly.

"Fine…" Gohan said.

Gohan took her out of my arms and finished putting her jacket on. We waved bye to Mom and Vidal. We soon were off. It didn't take long to see the river. It was my favorite river to go swimming and fishing in. One time I was swimming while Dad was fishing and the fishing hook got stuck in my left butt cheek. Let's just say it was not a pretty memory. Pan ran up to Gohan and me. She handed Gohan her fishing pole. I knew what she was wanting.

"Can you help me put the worm on it?" She asked batting her eyes.

Gohan always gave in to that.

"Yes I will." He said.

I sat down and waited for something to happen. When it didn't I laid back and watched the clouds. I closed my eyes and almost fell asleep when the line on my fishing pole started to tug. I smiled and reeled in the fish I caught. It was one foot long. Soon I had caught three other fishes. Pan had caught one. Gohan caught six and Dad caught nine. It was enough to feed our whole family. So we decided to head back home. Pan wanted to sit on my shoulders so I let her.

It was six when we got home. Mom and Vidal had made lunch. We all sat at the table. I sat in-between Vidal and Dad. We all ate. Pan kept making a crazy face when someone said 'honey'. But it was only Vidal who would do that. I chuckled when she did. She would try to ignore it but I know it is eating her up.

"Honey… Can you pass the mashed potatoes?" Vidal asked.

"Yes. Here you go." He said handing her some mashed potatoes.

"Thank you." She said.

Pan must have had enough because she slammed her fist onto the table and looked at her parents.

"Please stop calling daddy 'honey'. It is weird!" Pan said pouting.

Everyone burst out laughing. Pan eyed us. She was at the age were everything that married couples called or did together was gross and weird. I remember when I was at that age. I would run off yelling 'Gross' when I caught Mom and Dad or Vidal and Gohan kissing. It was seven when we started to clean up. When I saw the time I decided it was time get ready for the party. I went upstairs to get ready. I was about half up the stairs when someone yelled after.

"Hey Goten!" Gohan called after me.

I stopped and turned to look at Gohan.

"What?" I asked.

"What are you doing?" He asked with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Going to get ready for a party that's tonight." I said shrugging.

"Is your boyfriend coming and picking you up?" Vidal asked walking up to Gohan.

"He is not my boyfriend!" I groaned.

"But you wish he was." Gohan teased.

"Shut up!" I said blushing and marching off to my room.

Gohan and Vidal burst out laughing. I closed the door to my room and locked it. Once it was locked I started to get ready. I went through my dresser and found a white t-shirt that showed my muscles when I wore it. I then found a pair of blue jeans I never wore before and some sneakers. When I was done picking out my clothes, I went into the bathroom to shower. Dad had built me my own bathroom when I turned thirteen.

I stepped into the shower once the water was the way I liked it. I washed my hair. I was happy that when I was done it was only seven thirty. I dried myself off and blow dried my hair. When I was done with all of that it was seven forty-five. I got dressed and went downstairs. Gohan started to tease me about how I was getting all dressed up for my 'boyfriend'. I would just roll my eyes. I sat down on the couch with Pan and watched some cartoons. That was when there was a knock on the door. I got up and opened the door to come face to face with Trunks. Fuck! He looked hot! He smiled when he saw me. I smiled back. He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt and blue jeans. I smiled at him.

"Hey Goten!" He said smiling.

"Hey Trunks…" I said smiling.

"Goten! Who is it?" Mom asked.

"A friend of mine from school!" I hollered back.

"Well, invite him in!" She said.

She walked over to the door and smiled at Trunks.

"Hello! I'm Goten's mother, Chichi!" She said smiling.

"Hi. I'm Trunks." He said smiling right back.

"Well, come on in!" She said dragging him inside.

"Mom! We got to go!" I said.

"This will only be a second, Goten…" Mom said.

Just then Gohan, Vidal, Dad, and Pan came out of the kitchen. This cannot be good.

…. …. …. …. ….

**Trunks' P.O.V**

…. …. …. …. ….

I almost laughed when Goten's mom, Chichi pulled me inside of her house. Goten must have been embarrassed. I could tell by the look on his face.

"Mom! We got to go!" Goten said.

"This will only take a second, Goten…" Chichi said.

Just then four people I did not even now come out of the kitchen. The little girl walked up to me and smiled.

"Hi! I'm Pan!" She said smiling.

"Hi!" I said.

"Trunks… This is Goten's father, Goku." Chichi said pointing to the guy who was wearing an orange and blue fighting suit. "And his older brother, Gohan. And this is Vidal. Gohan's wife. Oh and Goten's niece, Pan." Chichi said smiling.

"Hi!" All four of them said.

"Hi…" I said.

"Well, bye guys!" Goten said grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the house.

I laughed. Goten just glared at me.

"What was that all about?" I asked laughing.

"My family can be very embarrassing when they want to be." He said climbing into my car.

"Oh. Don't worry. All families are." I said.

With that we were on our way. It didn't take long to get to the party. We walked in and Goten instantly looked nervous. I don't know why but I wrapped my arm around him. He looked up at me and smiled. I was shocked that he didn't pull away. If anything he leaned into me some more. He felt nice. People eyed us but soon started to ignore us. We walked into the kitchen I saw some beer. I smiled. I barely ever drink beer. But I was kind of thirsty. I grabbed two and held one out to Goten.

"Want one?" I asked.

"I guess I can try one." He said.

I could tell he was unsure about it. But he grabbed it and took a sip. I took a sip myself. It was slightly bitter but I was used to the taste. It was two hours later and we were both drunk. I looked at Goten. He looked hot. I walked over to him and smiled. He smiled back.

"I'm ready to go home…" He said winking.

"_Was he hitting on me?"_ I thought.

"Okay, 'Ten. Let's go." I said.

We walked out of the house and drove to Goten's house. When we got there he grabbed my hand and ran off into a different direction. About thirty minutes later, we came upon a stream. Goten smiled at me. My eyes widen when he took off his shirt.

"Let's go skinny dipping." He said smiling.

Man! When he's drunk he must be willing to do anything.

"Okay." I said.

Soon we both were naked. My mouth dropped when I saw Goten. I had to everything in my grasp not to get a hard on. Goten jumped into the water. I smiled and jumped in as well. We soon started too splash each other. We then stopped and looked at each other. We both started to lean in. Then we kissed. Damn! His lips were so soft. I'm getting hard…

…. …. …. …. ….

**Goten's P.O.V**

…. …. …. .… ….

We had stopped splashing each other and just stared at one another. I started to lean in. I soon notice he is leaning in as well. Our lips soon meet in a chaste kiss. I soon felt his tongue start to lick my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and let his tongue explore. I moaned. My tongue started to play with his. I felt his hands run down to my ass and squeezed it. I moaned. I did the best I could and jumped up to wrap my legs around Trunks waist.

We both moaned when our dicks brushed. I pulled away from the kiss and grabbed Trunks hand. I put three fingers into my mouth a sucked on them. Trunks moaned when he saw me do this. I felt him grind up against me. I let go of his fingers and moaned. He unwrapped my legs from his waist and turned me around. I moaned when he shoved two fingers inside of me. I threw my head back and moaned. He smiled.

"You like this?" He asked licking the back of my neck.

"Oh yeah…" I moaned.

He removed his fingers and slammed his dick inside of me. I threw my head back.

"Oh Denda!" I yelled.

Trunks just chuckled. Soon he was fucking me as hard and fast as he could. I moaned as he hit my prostate every time. The water around us went from calm to wildly rushing around us. I soon felt Trunks wrapped his hand around my dick. I laid my head on his shoulder and moaned. Trunks was moaning as well. I felt a burning sensation in my lower stomach. I knew I was close. And by Trunks' now uneven thrusting he was close as well.

"I… I'm… Close…" I moaned.

"Me too…" He groaned.

Soon I came in Trunks hand and in the water.

"Oh Fuck!" He yelled.

He soon came inside me. It felt so damn good. So good I came a second time. We kissed again and got out of the water and dressed. We watched the stars before we headed back. I waved bye to Trunks and went to bed. I was so glad everyone was in bed. I wonder what tomorrow will bring.

…. …. …. …. ….

_**Read And Review Please!**_

…. …. …. …. ….


	4. I Love You

Trunks' P.O.V

Two Weeks Later -

…. …. …. …. ….

I haven't seen Goten sense that night. I miss him like hell. I have to admit. He was my first time. I was on my way to see Goten. I had to talk to him. I love him… Yes, I love him. He is just… Wow… I pulled up at Goten's house. I got out of the car and walked up to the house. I knocked on the door. Chichi opened it. She smiled at me. I smiled back. Her hair was pulled up into a bun. She was wearing a yellow dress.

"Well, hello Trunks! It's good to see you again!" She said letting me in.

"You too Chichi… Is Goten here?" I asked.

"Oh yes. He's upstairs doing his homework." She said smiling.

"Thank you…" I said.

As I began to walk upstairs I hear Chichi start to yell.

"Goku! You're making a mess!" I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Sorry Chichi!" He yelled back.

"I swear…" I heard Chichi mumble.

I knocked on a door to see if it was Goten's. No one answered. So I went to the next door. When I knocked on it, I heard a muffled 'come in'. I opened the door. There was Goten. He was sitting his bed. He looked extremely different. His normal long hair was cut short and style. That AND he was only in his boxers. He looked surprised to see me. I don't blame him really. He then smiled at me. I smiled back. All I wanted to do at the moment is to jump him. I wanted to feel those soft lips on mine once again. I wanted to touch that soft skin against mine. I wanted to do very naughty things to him.

"Hi Trunks…" He whispered.

"Hey… Goten can we talk?" I asked.

"Sure." He said looking down.

"Goten… About two weeks ago…" I was cut off by Goten.

"Trunks… I know what you are going to say. 'It was a mistake and you want to stay friends'. You don't have to say it." He said.

"No… I want to date you… If you'll let me…" I said.

His eyes widen. I knew this was a mistake. I love him but I don't want to get rejected. It will hurt like hell!

"What?" He asked surprised.

"I might be in love with you…" I said.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes. So… What do you say?" I asked.

He didn't say anything. He just got up and kissed me. My eyes widen when he did this. I closed my eyes and started to kiss back. He threw his arms around my neck. I moaned when he tugged at my hair. I started to push me till he fell back on his bed, pulling me down with him. I straddled his waist and continued to make out with him. I let my tongue wander out and touch his lips. He moaned and opened his mouth to let me in.

Our tongues instantly battled for dominance. Which I won. My tongue explored his mouth. I love the way he taste. His hands wander up into my shirt. I moaned as he caressed my chest. I pulled away and took my shirt off. Goten did the same. I bent down and started to lick and suck his nipples. He moaned. I smiled at this. I moved to the other nipple and did the same thing. Goten just laid back and moaned.

I started to kiss my way down his chest. When I was at his pants. I unbuttoned his pants and grabbed the zipper between my teeth and pulled it down. Once his pants were gone Goten got rid of my pants. I started to mouth at the area in his boxers where his dick was hidden. Goten moaned and laced his fingers in my hair. I licked over the area. Goten pulled my head up and kiss me. He slipped his hand down into my boxers. I moaned as he began to rub my cock. I also slipped my hand down his boxers. Damn! He's good at this. I removed both of our hands.

I then thrusted down. Goten threw his head back and moaned. I moaned as well. We soon started to dry hump. I looked at his neck and smiled. I bent down and started to lick and suck on his neck. He moaned as loud as he could. We were so into it we didn't notice the door slightly open. He pulled me into a sloppy and heated kiss. I pulled away to moan. A string of saliva connected us by the lips. Goten's hands went down to my boxers and started to pull them down. But before he could even get them half way off the door slammed opened. Goten and I jumped apart. We looked over and saw Gohan, Vidal, Goku, and Chichi standing there. I am so glad Goten didn't get my boxers off.

"What do we have here?" Gohan asked smiling.

"Um…" Goten said looking at the floor.

"Are you two dating?" Vidal asked.

"Um… I don't know…?" Goten said.

"Yes… We are." I said.

"Good." Chichi said glaring at me.

I chuckled nervously.

"We'll be going now. Use protection!" Gohan yelled walking off.

We both blushed at that. Everyone else left. I leant over and kissed Goten. He kissed back. I smiled. He was just too cute. He smiled up at me. I laid back and Goten laid his head on my chest. I didn't have to leave soon. Mom and Dad didn't know I was gay so I would be fine until they found out. Goten cuddled up into my side. I kissed his forehead. He looked up at me and smiled. He kissed my cheek. I smiled and blushed. He was blushing as well.

"I love you…" I whispered.

"I love you too…" He whispered back.

My heart started to beat faster when he said that I smiled and gave him a quick kiss. He snuggled even closer to me. I looked over at the clock. It read ten o'clock. I frowned. I had to leave. I started to get up when Goten's grip on me tightened. I looked into his eyes. I could tell he didn't want me to leave. I gave him a small smile. I leant down and gave him a kiss.

"I'm going to call my mom and dad and tell them I'm staying the night. If that's okay with you?" I said.

"Okay. Just don't take too long. You keep me warm." He said smiling.

I smiled and nodded. I walked out of the room. I called my mom and dad. Mom answered. I told her I was staying over at Goten's. She said it was okay. I then asked chichi and she said it was fine IF we had no sex. I blushed and nodded. I walked back upstairs. Goten smiled at me. I smiled back. I laid down next to him and he cuddled up into my side. In no time we were asleep. I love him more than anything. I am NOT letting him go.

…. …. …. …. ….

_**Read And Review Please!**_

…. …. …. …. ….


	5. AN Sequel

_**Author's Note! -**_

**Don't worry! I am going to make a sequel soon! And it is going to be good! Better than this one! There is going to be drama! And a lot of it! **


End file.
